Never had a dream come true ~
by AnimeCrazyDC
Summary: This is a songfic done to the song ' Never had a dream come true' sung by S Club 7. Mimi thinks of a certain someone and is depressed (kinda) that she can't see him exept on visits back to Japan.


****

~ Never had a Dream come True ~

Hi everybody, I'm new here and this is my first digimon fic. So go easy on me. I can't believe its my first fic and I'm writing a Koumi/Mishirou. My fav couples are actually Takari and Taiora. Oh well…This fic is from Mimi's POV and is based on the song 'Never had a dream come true' sung by S Club 7 (Lyrics are in bold italics). And it mentions Koumi/Mishirou. But you can also think of it with any other Mimi couple. OK? Merry Christmas everybody. ^_^

Below is the dumb and annoying disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon and the song 'Never had a dream come true'. They belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I can barely claim as mine is the idea of the fic itself.

Happy Reading!

Mimi was alone in her room at her family's spacious beautiful apartment in New York, America. Her Home. Her mom and dad were busy at a business conference today and wouldn't be back until late at night. Which means she had the whole Saturday to herself. Normally she would be out with her American friends at the mall, but they were all busy this weekend. So she was left all by herself. After a while she got frustrated because she couldn't find anything to do. She rummaged around everywhere and found a box full of old photo albums. She picked one up and decided why not look through them all, she had plenty of time. She flipped through the first one and saw some of her baby pictures, and photos of mom and dad. Then she came to the one photo with all the digidestined together after they defeated Apocalymon at Primary Village. Oh how she missed Japan, missed being with the digidestined, missed being with Koushirou…

**__**

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wonder if, 

How it could be now or might've been

All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go

Nobody would have believed that of all people she would like Koushirou. Even she didn't believe it at first. But…

**__**

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you…

She was too scared that Koushirou would reject her affection. So she never told him until it was too late. But even at the last minute she still didn't have enough courage. When she first moved here, she told herself she could start a new life, and plenty of new people to have crushes on. But afterwards when she still couldn't forget him she realized she loved him!

**__**

Somewhere in my memory

I lost the sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wonder if, 

How it could be now or might've been 

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

From then on she stopped trying to forget about Koushirou instead she kept him in her memory forever…

**__**

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you…

Ring Ring. Hello? 

Hi Mimi I've finished my Saturday duties and we can go to the mall now! Come to my house in 30mins after you hang up. 

Ok then.

See ya soon! 

THE END
****

Sorry I made the song and the fic shorter (way shorter) than what it was, but the fic was going nowhere so I decided to finish it up here. R+R PLEASE! If you think this is good, tell me so. Also should I write a sequel? If I suck, tell me too so I can improve. Or I will fall in a bottomless pit of depression (Like Davis when Kari yells at him). @_@ . But please don't review saying I'm pathetic and then say you think Koumi/Mishirou sucks

Signing off 

AnimeCrazyDC


End file.
